1. Field of the Invention
Orthopedic chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, numerous chairs and beds have been devised and used, that are particularly adapted for patients or invalids. However, such devices are not well adapted for self-manipulation by patients or invalids suffering from disabling diseases such as arthritis, that limit the movement of the patient or invalid's hands in actuating the adjustable features of the chairs or beds.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an orthopedic chair that is particularly adapted for use by a person suffering from a disabling disease such as arthritis, or the like, and one that is poweroperated and permits the patient or invalid using the same to adjust the leg supports that form a part thereof to a desired angular position either in unison or individually, with this adjustment being effected by the patient or invalid with a minimum of movement of his arms and hands during the adjusting process.
Another object of the invention is to provide an orthopedic chair that is of simple mechanical structure, is simple and easy to use, may be moved from place to place without danger of the foot supports inadvertently contacting a wall structure, and the user being maintained in a desired upright sitting position in the chair due to the cooperation between the adjustable foot support and the novel shape saddle-type seat that forms a part of the chair.